


The Prodigy and The Damned

by bugbra1n_404



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbra1n_404/pseuds/bugbra1n_404
Summary: At the age of 6, you had been deemed a prodigy for having been able to comprehend high school based courses.By 13 you had been completing Navier-Stokes equation as a god damn side hobbie. You were... bored.By 17 you had a Bachelors degree in quantum physics, another in astrology and astrophysics, a degree in biochemistry, and two other degrees you can’t remember the names of. College was a drag. At least taking your finals on acid was nice.Now here you are, twenty fucking three, debating if you should overdose or jump off the roof high as hell. Everything bored you. You’ve done everything worth doing. And- What the fuck. Did this guy just... travel through a fucking portal? What the fuck?? How in th-Is this blue haired son of a bitch stealing your fucking ECSTASY!?
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Prodigy and The Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work on archive. Ever. Its most likely gonna be trash, and it’s mostly just experimenting, and since I’ve gotten back into Rick and Morty I decided to just give it a shot. Tips and constructive criticism is welcome! If I end up finishing this and I continue to write I might end up doing a rewrite of this because it will most likely not be as good as I think it is. Either way, I hope someone enjoys this!

Gajagjwhajahwmbensbanwbnsnsne


End file.
